youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Stacyplays
|username = Stacyvlogs |image = StacyVlogs.jpg |style = Vlogs |join date = April 5, 2013 |vids = 112+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Stacy Hinojosa (born ), better known online as stacyplays, is a gaming YouTuber who frequently plays Minecraft. She is known for being positive in her videos, and enjoys spreading this to her viewers. She also tends to show appreciation for her fans, calling them "Potato Flakes," and frequently showcasing their submitted fanart in her popular series, Dogcraft. Joey Graceffa helped her make her channel when they worked together at Teen.com. On Stacy's gaming channel, she collaborates with other YouTube video game content creators. The main focus on her stacyplays channel is Minecraft gaming videos, but she also enjoys indie and adventure games. Stacy also has a vlog channel called stacyvlogs, where she gives her viewers short video-blogs about interesting times in her life. Stacy currently lives in her mountain cabin with her two dogs: Molly and Polly. She also has two cats: Milquetoast and Pipsqueak. In March 2019, Stacy announced that her dog, Page had passed away. Page was a huge impact on Stacy and her viewers. Main Series The Cube SMP The Cube SMP is a Survival Multiplayer server, which Stacy joined in March 2014. Since the Cube is a multiplayer server, she commonly ran into other members such as Graser10, Grape, HeyImBee, Tomahawk, Duljuice, Rusher, Kingtong, HBomb, Kermit, Tybzi, Parker, Straub, and many more. There is a total of 33 members over the first three SMP seasons. On her 50th episode, she left the Cube because she had hit her episode 50 of the Cube and she was more confident with singleplayer and mods. In June of 2019, Graser10 and Kingtong (Will) officially brought back the Cube SMP. It’s fourth season is now named Cube SMP Live. It is possible that Stacy could join the server later on. Dogcraft Dogcraft is a modded world where Stacy rescues different breeds of dogs and builds things out of her real life or her own imagination. The included mods are: * Copious Dogs * Doggy Talents * Baby Animals * Extra Biomes XL * RudoPlays Shaders * Rikmuld's Camping Mod * The School Mod * BakeryCraft * DecoCraft * BiblioCraft * Animals+ * Marks Cat Textures * Extra Mobs * Fairy Lights * Key Grip * Pumpkin Carvier * Wild Mobs She has currently been shown to be very successful in this series. It is currently the most popular series on her channel. Currently she has 300+ episodes. In game she has her real-life pets: Page, Molly, Polly, Pipsqueak, and Milquetoast. Other animals within the world include: Wolves Wink, Noah, Everest, Tucker, Basil, Addison, Droplet, Splat, and over 100 other pets. Episodes are currently uploaded on Saturdays. Bookcraft Bookcraft is a Minecraft Survival series meant to encourage reading. The series’ goal is to build scenes from parts of Stacy’s favorite books. The first book she ventured into was “The 21 Balloons”. The build team she works with is called The Walschaerts Build Team featuring Nathan_Oneday, the main member and founder of the team; PDawgWoolf, co-founder; Wezarr, head architect; GenericUnicorn, builder; Grayman99, builder; Jaspanda, redstone specialist; Zim_M, architect; KenMcDee, builder; TheIrateSloth, builder; Aaruse, builder, and Emi_Gurumi, builder. The second book chosen was “Charlotte's Web”, followed by “The Hatchet”, “101 Dalmatians”, “Misty of Chincoteague”, “Island of the Blue Dolphins”, “A Christmas Carol”, and “Journey to the Center of the Earth”. This series was on a three and a half year hiatus, but was brought back in July 2019 to start the newest book: “Because of Winn Dixie”. The series will be posted every Sunday. NoobQuest NoobQuest is a survival Xbox One series where Stacy's main goal is to finish all of the achievements. The series is called "NoobQuest" because Stacy is trying to unlock all the achievements, to finally shed her skin as a "Noob”. Episodes are currently on hiatus and its chance of coming back is slim because of Stacy’s bigger projects. Mystic Mesa Mystic Mesa is Stacy’s big modded series. The server has 56 mods, including her own mod: Stacy’s Wolves. Stacy lives in a huge house in the mesa biome and collects many wolves, birds, dinosaurs, and magical horses. She is currently at episode 99 and announced that episode 100 would be the end of her YouTube series. She will continue to stream it on her Twitch channel. UHShe In June 2015, Stacy created and organized her own all-female UHC, titled UHShe. The first season had a total of 11 contenders: AshleyMariee, Aurelian, iHasCupquake, HeyImBee, LDShadowLady, MKtheWorst, MousieMouse, NettyPlays, herself, Shubble, and Yammy. UHShe proved to be a very popular series, with many fans praising the idea of it and the community it had created. Stacy went on to create 11 more Seasons: *UHShe Season 1, June 2015 *BooHShe Season 2, October 2015, with RealSquig *UHShe Season 3, December 2015 *UHShe Season 4, April 2016 *BooHShe Season 5, October 2016, with RealSquig *UHShe Season 6, December 2016 *UHShe Season 7, May 2017 *BooHShe Season 8, October 2017, with Lizzie *UHShe Season 9, December 2017, with Seriiiously and Phoenix *BooHShe Season 10, October 2018, with Cupquake *UHShe Season 11, February 2019, with Banoffee Mermaid Monday’s Every Mermaid Monday, Stacy played The Candy Isle with AmyLee33. They travel on islands collecting fairies, interacting with sea life, and preparing to go to the Candy Dimension. The series ended on episode 100 after they finished all their goals. This series marks her longest series she did with another YouTuber. Stacy and Amy would later come back to play a new series: The Candy Mesa. This premiered in the summer 2018, alongside The Deep End. The Deep End quickly took over Stacy’s time and The Candy Mesa was put on hiatus. Cube UHC Stacy, and her close friend Joey, were asked to participate in Season 5 of Cube UHC, which stands for Ultra HardCore. She was able to last up to second place, but ultimately, she died. Stacy returned to the Cube UHC Season 6 later, without Joey. This season was a partner season, and she was randomly selected to be with Kermit, where they both were eventually killed in the fifth episode. Stacy participated in the Cube UHC Season 7. This time, she was all alone, as the rules of this season didn't include teams as the previous one did. A special feature of this season was using the microphone plugin Mumble, which makes players able to hear other players if they are within 100 blocks from the player. She made it to the final four, but was killed by Grapeapplesauce. Stacy returned for Season 8 of Cubs UHC, with several changes occuring to this season. Such as being on a completely vanilla Minecraft server, and having a team of three. Stacy's team was called "Tigermilk", comprised of Tofuu and Rusher. She was finally killed by ThatOneTomahawk and HBomb94. After Season 8 of Cube UHC, Stacy didn't return. She believed that she had enough of an adventure with the last one, and had other projects to do. Until May 2019, Stacy and 39 other YouTubers reunited to play Cube UHC Season 20. She was killed by TheBestGinger13 in episode 7. Retired Series Stacy has a variety of series that she officially ended. These include: * Attack of the B-Team * Cake Quest * Far Lands * Mesa Valley * The Deep End * My Story Mode House * One Life * Sea Temple Quest * The Crafting Dead * The Cube SMP Season 1 * Silent Sands * Pumpkin Quest * The Candy Isle * Hungercraft * Paws * Shelter * Never Alone * Eternal Winter * The Long Dark * Ori and the Blind Forest * Meadow * Minecraft StoryMode * Disney Infinity 2.0 * Abzu * Dog Sled Saga * Tri * Gravity Ghost * Super Mario Maker * The Flame in the Flood * Star Stable * Type Rider * Samorost Sub Series (Minecraft) * Stacy and Joey have played The Crafting Dead. This was a series that took place in a zombie apocalypse. There were four seasons with IJustine in the third continuation and Strawburry17 in the original. Stacy tried to bring it back for a fourth season as a SMP. She added Graser10 and Kingtong. Sadly, the series never caught on and was forgotten about. * Stacy played Pumpkin Quest and Silent Sands Adventure Maps with her friends: Lizzie and Joey. * She also played two modded multiplayer series: Attack Of The B-Team and Hexxit with Joey and Sean. Hexxit ended on episode 59, but Attack of the B-Team was canceled early due to scheduling issues between the three. * Once again, Stacy teamed up with Joey for another series called Sea Temple Quest, an ocean monument challenge where Joey and her prepare to raid the new underwater temples. * Stacy and her good friend, Graser10 played many survival challenges that would later be made into a series: Mineclash. It officially went on for 103 episodes. They continue to post holiday Mineclash specials. * After Mineclash, Stacy and Graser started a new series called Far Lands. This is a vinilla series where they got all the Minecraft advancements and reach the Far Lands. On episode 51, they reached their goal and ended the series. * The Deep End was a Minecraft SMP started by Stacy in Summer of 2018. It was made to “dive deep” into the new updates of Minecraft. Lots of YouTubers played all summer and it was very popular. Stacy has 29 episodes on her channel. After summer, Graser and Kingtong were the only ones playing. They took it on themselves to announce its end. They hope to plan an official ending to send off the amazing server that it was. * Cake Quest was a 40 episode series with Stacy and Sqaishey Quack. It was a series of fun as they played around on their floating cake island. They officially ended the series, but came back to play an adventure map: Chicken Quest. * Mesa Valley and Mesa Valley 2 were two role play series with Stacy and Parker Games (from the Cube SMP). The maps were western adventures made by The Walschaerts Build Team from Bookcraft. * Diversity is a three part saga with IhasCupquake. The two play the three puzzle maps that test ten aspects of Minecraft: Labyrinth, survival, Dropper, Escape, Adventure, Parkour, Trivia, Arena, Puzzle, Boss Battle, and Elytra. Diversity 3 is the final part of the series, which ended on episode 29. * My Story Mode House was a series of Stacy’s with Stampylongnose. Stacy returned to console Minecraft to celebrate her newest project with Stampy. She and Stampy were invited back to be part of Minecraft StoryMode. In this series they recreate their houses from the game into the real Minecraft. It ended on episode 24 with a final parrot party. * Stacy was also part of One Life SMP Season 2 and 3. In these series, YouTubers compete to survive with one life. In season 2, she died during the server’s final. But in Season 3, she died on episode 5 being slain by a Foliaath from the Mowzie's mobs mod. * She also took part in a Minecraft Mini-Series based on the movie “Earth To Echo”, where she plays with three other YouTubers: Duljuice, Fin, and Sky. In the series, the four of them help an alien called Echo in search for supplies, and a key while on the run from government agents. Other Series Stacy also played other non-Minecraft series. These series weren’t her most popular, so she decided to pack all non-Minecraft series into Wild Wednesday. She also does vlogs on Mondays or on her vlog channel. Her craziest series is Minecraft Field Trip. In this series, Stacy teaches viewers about the similarities of Minecraft and the real world, through nature. She recorded Tiaga episodes and Ocean episodes. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers